


Umbrella

by HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel/pseuds/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg borrows Mycroft's umbrella and learns something about it that really turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

Just so you know, I borrowed your umbrella today. GL

At least now I know it's not lost. Do be careful with it. MH

Why? It's just an umbrella... Isn't it? GL

Twist the handle and pull. MH

A sword? Why am I not surprised? GL

And a bloody sharp one at that. Now you know why I carry that umbrella everywhere. MH

That explains why you neglect your revolver on a daily basis. I was beginning to get worried. You are the government, after all. There has to be some sort of threat of death that comes with the job. GL

Brilliant deduction, love. And the threats are only weekly, but you can never be too careful. MH

And you know how to fight with a sword? GL

Yes, of course. Why else would I carry one with me? MH

Well, that's... Very attractive. GL

Isn't it? MH

I'm assuming this is your weapon of choice? GL

Yes. Far quieter than the revolver. Although, it certainly is messier. MH

Are you implying that you've already killed with this? GL

Yes. MH

Wow... GL

Is that a bad or a good 'wow'? MH

I'm not sure whether or not I should be turned on right now. You tell me. GL

It definitely could be worse. MH

How so? GL

You could decide to try and arrest me... In which case, for the sake of this nation, I would have to kill you too. MH

I'll take being turned on. GL

Then I'd say it's a good thing. MH

The thought of you using this... Oh, god, Myc. Something must be wrong with me. GL

Nothing's wrong with you, Gregory. I can assure you, it isn't too uncommon of a thing. Why do you think I'm dating a DI? MH

Because you love me. GL

Yes, that too. Mostly that. MH  
Shall I get you out of work early, then? MH

Yes please. GL  
What'll be your reason this time? GL

That you and I have a flight to catch. A lie, of course. MH

Fantastic. Back to your house, then? GL

Yes, of course. MH

I'll start packing up. GL

Ten minutes later, Mycroft walked into Greg's office and smiled at him. "Ready, detective inspector?" He asked formally, knowing Greg loved it when he did that.

Greg nodded and grabbed the umbrella, making his way to Mycroft. "Airport we go?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"If you're ready." The taller one smirked and laced their fingers together idly as they left. Approaching the black car, Greg tried his best to deduce like Mycroft. He was getting better at it, which was very uplifting for him.

"There's a driver..." Greg mumbled before looking up at Mycroft. "You're getting started in the car, aren't you?"

The British government blushed and opened the door for him. "After you." He tried to avoid the question, only receiving a knowing grin from Greg as he slid into the car. Mycroft adjusted his tie and did the same, turning to face Greg and noticing that he was only a mere inch from Greg's face. The driver began to drive away, knowing exactly where to take them and the privacy screen went up. Greg smirked a little and their lips collided passionately.

The inspector's fingers gently laced in the taller mans ginger hair and he felt a pair of hands on his hips, pulling him onto Mycroft's lap. Greg deepened the kiss and straddled Mycroft, pulling away for much needed air so they could both breathe heavily.

Mycroft kissed from Greg's jaw to his collar bone, carefully unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt to do so. He then teasingly brushed his lips up Greg's neck, making him shiver ever so slightly before their mouths collided again.

Before they knew it, they'd arrived at Mycroft's house. Greg smirked and whispered in Mycroft's ear to give him just a moment and with that, he rushed in. Mycroft took his umbrella and came into the house a moment later. He hung up his suit jacket and umbrella, putting them away neatly while removing his shoes. It wasnt until then that he walked upstairs, taking his time to provide Greg with more time.

When he entered, Greg was laying on the bed with his stomach down, only wearing his button up shirt. As the taller ones eyes traveled to his barely concealed rear, Greg smirked. He watched as his lover removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Greg stood and walked to him as Mycroft's shirt fell to the floor and he smiled. Eventually, he'd come close enough to the point where their noses just barely touched.

Softly and slowly, Greg began to kiss Mycroft's neck, teasing him with his soft lips like Mycroft had done to him. Eventually, Mycroft couldn't take it and backed Greg into the canopy post. He then kissed the DI eagerly, undoing the buttons to the mans shirt and setting it open. Greg shivered slightly at the coldness of the air but he continued kissing as Mycroft's hands gently traveled over his chest. He moaned softly and broke the kiss slightly for air.

Mycroft left small love bites along Greg's neck, causing Greg's breath to hitch. His hand carefully caressed the shorter ones thigh and Greg whimpered a little at his nearly painful arousal. The politician smirked and pulled back from his neck to look at Greg with lustful eyes. "Like that?" He asked softly, moving his hand to the inside of Greg's thigh.

Greg bit his lip and nodded eagerly. "God, yes..." He could feel Mycroft's hands firmly holding his hips close. He reached down and unzipped Mycroft's all too tight trousers and smiled up at him expectantly, putting his best bedroom eyes on. The politician smirked and removed his trousers. He stood up again to see Greg had rid of the shirt, wearing nothing but a devious smirk on his face.

"Now then, Mr. Holmes," Greg leaned in to whisper in Mycroft's ear while he teased him through his pants. "Shall we misbehave?" He asked seductively. The teasing made Mycroft groan slightly and nod eagerly. Greg smiled and pulled away abruptly, making Mycroft shift slightly in his place by the loss of contact. He went to the bed and knelt, knees apart, his hips angled and back arched slightly. He was completely submissive like this only to Mycroft. "Come and get me." He smirked.

Mycroft didn't need to be told twice. He went to the bed and claimed Greg's mouth with his own while the DI slid off his pants for him. They never broke the kiss for very long and hurried hands grabbed the lube. Greg lay down and let Mycroft spread it properly. His breath would hitch from time to time with each movement the careful fingers made. Before long he was practically begging for Mycroft to put himself in. The taller one nodded and carefully slid in, pulling Greg into his chest once he'd adjusted and gently they began to move.

Greg gripped Mycroft's shoulders and moaned softly as he carefully went up and back down. They'd done this before where Greg would be in Mycroft's lap, clinging to him, quietly groaning as his prostate was found. They liked it this way. The closeness was so intimate. Greg gasped inwardly at a particularly powerful thrust and moaned softly. "M-Myc... 'm close..." He mumbled, each breath a heavy pant as the thrusting continued. He could feel Mycroft nod and hum as he climaxed. The ginger continued until Greg tightly shut his eyes and exhaled sharply, climaxing a moment later. He felt the kisses from Mycroft planted softly on his face.

Mycroft took his pants from the edge of the bed and cleaned them both up. "You alright?" He asked Greg softly, carefully pulling out with the DI still on his lap.

Greg nodded and smiled, nuzzling into Mycroft's shoulder. "That was perfect." He said quietly while Mycroft lay down with Greg on his chest and pulled the blanket up. "I mean, it always is amazing, but... That was... God, I've never been that turned on." He chuckled.

Mycroft smiled and ran his fingers through the silvery hair carefully. "I know. We should definitely do that more often."

Greg nodded. "Yes please." He kissed Mycroft's chin and let his eyes close. "A small break first, though. Then we can split some of that cake in the fridge." He smirked when he heard Mycroft's amused 'ooh' and chuckled a little.

Mycroft kissed the top of his head and let his free hand go to the small of Greg's back. "I've never met someone that enjoys it as much as I do." He smiled.

Greg giggled and looked up at him. "Probably haven't met very nice people, hm?"

Mycroft laughed. "No, I suppose not."


End file.
